(Temporal) Un secreto de dos
by JPoker98
Summary: Todo lo que nos rodea es magia, una magia que está por encima de cualquier cosa, inmutable, una magia superior. Una magia que no había sufrido ningún cambio hasta ahora. Todo cambio conlleva un precio, un precio que ha de pagar Henry Mills con la ayuda de Ruby; embarcándose en un viaje que le llevará hasta lo más profundo de este, nuestro mundo.


Empiezo con lo que espero que sea una colección de unos cuantos capítulos llenos de acción, aventura, y quién sabe qué. Atreveos a usar la magia desde el punto de vista de Henry, ojalá algún día sintáis la magia como él...

*OBVIAMENTE no tengo ninguna clase de relación con la producción de OUAT, y por tanto escribo sin ánimo de lucro

* * *

**Un secreto de dos**

Ella le estaba esperando. Sabía que él creía que no le había descubierto, y prefería que el chico siguiese pensando así. En el fondo llevaba más tiempo del que nadie podría imaginar deseando compartir **AQUELLO** con alguien, y ahora que podía hacerlo le daba igual que ese alguien pensase que no le estaba viendo, a ella le bastaba con compartirlo. Como veía que él se retrasaba, se sentó a esperar.

Era la noche. El despertador no llegó a sonar, y a veinte segundos de las tres de la mañana Henry apagó el despertador para que no le delatase. Se debería estar muriendo de sueño por la hora que era, pero no era así. Sabía que no había tiempo que perder. Se quitó el pijama y en un silencio ritual lo dobló cuidadosamente. Acto seguido se puso un pantalón corto y encima unos vaqueros. Se abrochó una camisa que tenía preparada debajo de la cama. Se puso las botas y se las abrochó. Sabía que en un mundo con magia toda precaución es poca, así que dedicaba infinito cuidado a cada uno de sus movimientos para no hacer el más mínimo ruido. Ya vestido, cogió su mochila y se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta, que abrió de aquella forma que solo el sabía para no hacer ruido. Antes de cerrar recordó algo, así que volvió en sus pasos para coger su bufanda. Cerró y salió a la calle.

Ya afuera, respiró profundamente. El rumor del viento despertaba una faceta del pueblo que el chico había empezado a conocer seis meses atrás, cuando descubrió AQUELLO que una vez al mes le impedía dormir... Henry se encontró a sí mismo perdido en sus pensamientos, y como sabía que no tenía tiempo, se echó a correr. Mientras avanzaba, presionó un botón del reloj que le había regalado su padre. Este se iluminó, mostrando la hora: _3.24_ . Tenía que darse prisa o no llegaría.  
Ya en el bosque avanzaba con lentitud. Sabía que el viento al darle de cara le cubría, pero cada paso que daba hacía crujir el manto de ramas que cubrían el suelo. Si quería presenciarlo una vez más, tendría que tener sumo cuidado, pues cualquier mínimo error haría que fuese descubierto.

Por fin, la vio. Allí estaba, y aunque temía llegar tarde, suspiró al observar que justo en ese momento comenzaba. Se acercó unos pasos más, quedando a apenas tres metros del lugar donde ella lanzó la capa. Se recostó, se quitó la bufanda, la chaqueta y la camisa, pues sabía que no las necesitaría, y se descalzó. Se quitó los vaqueros y dobló todo una vez más. Guardó todo en la mochila y la usó de alfombra para no mancharse al arrodillarse, y esperó. Sabía que apenas quedaban unos instantes, que aprovechó para coger todo el aire que pudo, y lo expulsó con fuerza. Y así, solo con unos pantalones cortos en un bosque de una ciudad encantada a -8°C era como Henry esperó a la magia.

Un instante después empezó. Ruby, que llevaba meditando unos minutos, se levantó súbitamente y saltó, transformándose en unas décimas de segundo. Y allí se quedó, levitando durante un instante, al tiempo que una esfera invisible de magia la rodeaba. Henry sabía que AQUELLO llegaría de un momento a otro, y cerró los ojos. De repente, la esfera se expandió unos cinco metros y Henry quedo sumergido en ella. Entonces comenzó.

La temperatura ambiente había aumentado más de treinta y cinco grados, y Henry recordó un instante lo que le pasó la primera vez, lo que sufrió cuando asistió a AQUELLO por primera vez con tres capas de ropa puestas. Aquella vez intentó liberarse, arrancarse la ropa para aliviar un poco el calor que le estaba matando. No le sirvió de nada, pues no pudo mover ni un ápice su cuerpo. Esta vez, ya preparado, no se esforzó en moverse pues sabía que sería inútil, como la primera vez. Sumergido en aquella burbuja, la temperatura que era igual a la temperatura corporal del lobo, recordaba a un verano de Storybrooke en el que las temperaturas habían aumentado tanto que no parecía Maine, si no más bien un clima tropical. Esa sensación de quemazón fugaz paso a la segunda fase, el aislamiento sensorial. De repente Henry dejó de sentir el calor... y todo lo demás.

Donde instantes antes se encontraba el bosque no había más que nada. El viento que minutos antes anunciaba el frío desapareció. Dejó de oler al bosque. No se sentía a sí mismo siquiera, y en ese instante siempre dudaba de su existencia. Lo único que le hacía pensar que era real era precisamente eso, su pensamiento. Al tener anulados todos los sentidos, el único contacto que tenía consigo mismo era el pensamiento y la memoria, y eso hacía que recordara perfectamente donde estaba. El chico siempre se había preguntado si este aislamiento total le agradaba o por el contrario lo odiaba, porque el hecho de no poder sentir era inquietante... pero increíble. Este instante era posiblemente el más breve, pero al no existir ningún otro estímulo era el único en el que podía pensar con lucidez, pensar lo que estaba pasando. Y aún así, y estando preparado lo que se avecinaba, la siguiente fase fulminó su conciencia como un rayo. La magia, en toda su pureza, se expandió del centro mismo de la esfera hacia todos sus puntos, acertando a Henry en todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

Esta clase de magia era única. Iba más allá de la magia negra y la magia blanca, más allá de la ciencia y de la magia o cualquiera de sus formas existentes en cualquier mundo. Esa clase de magia que estaba allí, era la única magia pura de todos los rincones del infinito. Esa magia no requería un precio, no tenía un fin. No podía ser manipulada, usada para encantamientos. No podía ser controlada. En definitiva, era libre. Y la magia libre poseía una fuerza inmensurable, solamente comparable con la fuerza del amor verdadero. La diferencia residía en que el amor verdadero es humano y por tanto las sensaciones que pueda provocar siempre quedaban limitadas con las sensaciones que pudiese soportar una persona. Y Henry, cerca de cumplir 14 años, sin conocer siquiera a su amor verdadero, experimentó una fuerza mil veces superior al amor, la magia libre, una sensación que durante cientos de miles de años había sido reservada para Los Hijos de la Luna.

Su cuerpo, humano, recibió una vez más el poder de la magia libre. Cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas quedaron en shock al no ser capaces de soportarlo, pero aun así la magia le atacaba sin parar. Henry, consciente de que el 100% de su cerebro estaba ocupado tratando de captar todas esas sensaciones, solo se podía dejar llevar. Tiempo después lo trataría de describir de mil formas distintas. Era como un beso de su madre, era como si sintiese el amor de todos los seres del mundo volcado en su pequeño cuerpo; sentía el amor que se tenían sus abuelos, sus padres. Era como si cientos de plumas del ave más majestuosa recorrieran su piel. Como si por un momento el lo fuera todo. El sol, las estrellas, el universo. Como si fuese la luna. Todas esas sensaciones eran lo que recordaba, pero era una milésima parte de lo que en verdad sentía, era la parte humana de lo que sentía. Su cerebro, saturado por la magia, le llevaba más allá. Su mente salía de su cuerpo, se disparó por encima del bosque, de la ciudad, del mundo. Se desplazó por encima de todo.

Llegó a otros tiempos, a otros lugares, estaba en todos los sitios en todos los momentos. Alcanzó otras dimensiones, en las que cada domingo millones de familias rodeaban al televisor para disfrutar de ¿su historia? Se vio en pantalla, vio todo lo que le sucedía, y fue más allá. Presenció la aparición de la magia, presenció la aparición del mundo. Entonces su mente empezó a retroceder vertiginosamente hasta llegar a Storybrooke, al bosque, al encuentro de su cuerpo. Al volver a unirse todo él estalló, y fue amor. Amor hacia su padre, hacia su madre, hacia Storybrooke. Amor hacia su mundo, y hacia el resto de ellos. Hacia otras dimensiones, hacia otros universos. Y por encima de todo amor hacia ella, la que una vez más le permitió sentir AQUELLO. Esa clase de amor que está por encima del amor paternal, encima del amor verdadero. Era amor de agradecimiento, por decirlo de alguna manera. Finalmente, y tan súbitamente como había llegado, todo se esfumó, y el cuerpo semidesnudo de Henry quedó tendido en el suelo. expuesto a la intemperie. Lo último que percibió fue un aullido, que le reconfortó como si de una nana se tratase...

Su madre le despertó con un beso. Henry abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cara de su madre, que le sonreía a diez centímetros de su rostro. Le mandó a duchar, y este se levantó, con el pijama puesto. Según avanzaba por la habitación se frotaba los ojos intentando despertarse. Entonces vio la mochila vacía apoyada en la cama, y sus botas, en el lugar donde estaban el día anterior. Se duchó y se vistió: se puso la chaqueta, el pantalón y se calzó. Ya de camino a clase, cruzaron por la cafetería de La Abuelita, y Henry negó con la cabeza. Diez metros más adelante, una voz les paró a sus espaldas.  
-¡Eh, Henry, creo que esto es tuyo!-gritaba Ruby desde la entrada a la terraza.  
Henry se acercó corriendo, sonriendo, y tomó su bufanda de las manos de la chica.

Fin

* * *

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la tranquilidad del primer capítulo, porque a partir de ahora todo se va a complicar...


End file.
